My Soldier, My Savior
by IzzieRie09
Summary: An AU version of what goes down after the incident at Bella's 18th birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Soldier, My Savior**_

**Pairings:**** B/E, A/J, R/Em, Es/C, A/E, and B/J.**

**Rating:**** M (Some language and LEMONS in later chapters.)**

**Summary:**** The story takes place right after the incident on Bella's 18****th**** birthday, then goes AU. Bella and Jasper find out that Alice has been keeping some visions to herself, and they grow closer but that's not the only thing that brings them together.**

**AN:**** Ok so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, although I have been reading them for a few years now, so please be gentle! Thanks for reading! Xoxo**

_**Prologue**_

_**I never gave much thought to how much my natural clumsiness could drastically change my life, but it did. On my 18**__**th**__** birthday I accidently got a tiny papercut while unwrapping my gifts and in that single instant my whole world was turned upside down. The funny thing is though, that even if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't. That incident led me to the man I call my husband, my true soul mate, and in changing anything from that fateful night, it would take him away from me. He has given me so much and I will always love him. He's my soldier, my savior, my other half , and without him I wouldn't be whole.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I promise not to be one of those authors who always post AN's, I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this. Also, the story will be told mainly in Bella's and Jasper's POV's. **

_**Chapter 1~Accident**_

_**BPOV:**_

**I had been sitting in the Cullen's living room for the past 2 hours thinking about how to best handle the whole Jasper attacking me situation, and I still had no answer. Well at least not one that Edward like. I love him, but lately I've been feeling like he only wants me around because he feels so protective of me and not because her **_**really**_** loves me. So now I'm sitting here trying to work up enough courage to go and tell him what I really feel about our so called relationship. I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud crash followed by muffled yelling from upstairs. Before I even made it over to the stairs Emmett was blocking my way.**

"**Sorry Bells, but I can't let you go up there just yet." He crossed his arms over his chest, and fixed me with his best glare he could muster. I tried to pass him but he easily picked me up and carried me back to the couch. **

"**Hmmph! And just why can't I go up there huh Em?" I glared up at him. He smirked at me before rolling his eyes. "Well Bells, it's because Eddie and Jasper are having a private talk of sorts and Eddie made me promise not to let you interrupt them no matter what."**

**He sat beside me and started flipping through the channels. Before I could ask him anymore questions Alice came bounding in the room. "Emmett, Rose wants you out in the garage for a moment." He eyed her suspiciously, before heading towards the door. "Fine pixie, but you are so taking the blame with Eddie-kins." **

**Alice pulled me into a very tight hug before pushing me towards the stairs. "Just remember that you're my best friend and I'll always love you no matter what Bella. Now go up there and stop those two from killing each other." With those parting words she ran past me, and I ran as fast as I could up to her and Jasper's bedroom, praying that I wasn't too late.**

**I didn't pause to think of anything, and I flung the door open to be greeted by the most disturbing site I had seen since I was attacked by James. There against the opposite wall was my Edward, holding his brother around the neck, inches from tearing a chunk out of him. I froze and did the only thing I could think of, I screamed. "NO! EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE!" **

**They both whipped their heads in my direction and before I could blink, Edward was by my side. "Love what are you doing up here? Come on let's get you home before my traitorous brother actually succeeds in biting you this time around." I couldn't believe my ears, my sweet, loving boyfriend was speaking with so much hatred, and towards a member of his family at that. I was shocked, but that soon turned to anger. I was mad that he was blaming Jasper for this whole birthday mess, and he wasn't even considering what his brother or me for that matter, were going through. As he gripped my good arm trying to lead me out the door, I turned and went to sit on Alice's bed. He could've stopped me but he just looked at me confused. **

"**Bella, what's wrong? Aren't you ready to go home?" He came towards me and I put my hand up to stop him in his tracks. "No Edward, please don't come any closer. As for what's wrong. Well I'll tell you. You. You're what's wrong with me. "**

"**But love, I don't undertand."**

"**I know Edward, but please don't interrupt me and I'll explain it." He nodded his consent and sat at the desk. **

"**Look I know that you feel like Jasper's the bad guy here in all of this, but he's not. At least not to me. I'm human Edward and some humans, well we tend to be very clumsy, case in point, the papercut. It was an accident, and Jasper reacted exaclty how his nature makes him. But think about it Edward, he not only had to deal with his own blood lust, no, he also had 6 other vampires blood lust magnifying his own. And I don't think that any vampire would've been able to not attack me while they had that many influencing them." He crossed his arms and leaned forward in his chair.**

"**I'm not saying any of this to hurt you Edward, I just want you to see things from your brother's perspective, because that's something I've been thinking about these past 3 hours. It wasn't anybody's fault, just a freak accident and I for one am ready to move on from it and forget about it. So what do you say Edward, can you do that for me?" **

**Once I finished I looked into his eyes, and I shrunk back from the dark pools. I just knew whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good. **

"**No **_**Isabella**_**, I can not and will not forget that my murderous brother tried to kill my girlfriend tonight. Regardless of the reasons or the fact that it wasn't his fault completely. And neither are you. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, nor will you be giving it to him. Now this conversation is finished. We're leaving now."**

**He snarled my name with so much hostility that my heart broke a tiny bit. But I refused to be afraid of him and let him bully me into doing what **_**he **_**wanted me to. **

"**Fine Edward, don't. But I will not let you make **_**my decisions **_**for me any longer. I'm not your damn child, I'm your girlfriend and I'm legally an adult now, so I'll be making my own decisions from now on. Starting now." I walked over to where Jasper had slid to floor and knelt beside him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he flinched back before looking up at me throught his hands that were covering his face. I smiled at him reassuringly and tried to pass all the forgiveness I could feel onto him. When his face loosened up and he smiled back at me I knew he felt it. I grabbed his hands and pulled them down from his face.**

"**Jasper please don't hate yourself, because I forgive you. It was just an accident and I forgive you." **

"**Thank you Isabella you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I truly am sorry though. I should've better prepared myself for the onslaught of emotions I got from the others but it just became too much for me. I'm sorry I put your life at risk."**

"**I know and I told you, it was just an accident, now all you have to do is forgive yourself." I then pulled him into a hug and tried not to think of how I wanted to melt when my name rolled off his tongue. He froze for a second before shakily wrapping his arms around me to return the gesture. I felt completely at peace with his arms wrapped around me but that soon was shattered when Edward slammed the bedroom door shut and ran off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so before I continue, I just want to say that Twilight and it's character's DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Stepanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them. Hmm…although I wish I owned Jackson! ;)**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, I really appreciated them, they spurred me on to want to continue this story, I don't even know where I'm taking this so far, I'm just writing as I get inspired. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Xoxo IzzieRie**

_**Chapter 2~Arguments**_

_**BPOV**_

**After Edward ran off I decided to call Charlie and tell him that I was spending the weekend with Alice. We needed to talk, and I knew that if we did that at my house Charlie would come running the first time I raised my voice. I waited for Edward in the kitchen with Esme.**

"**Esme can I ask you something and you not be all judemental on me?"**

"**Oh sweetheart, of course, I consider you my daughter and if I was judgemental then what kind of a mother would that make me." She sat at the table across from me and grabbed my hands. "Now tell me dear, what's troubling you?"**

"**Ok, well, this whole thing with Jasper has made Edward really angry and I understand why he would be angry. But I also understand why Jasper tried to attack me in the first place, and I forgave him just as I forgive all of you for the blood lust you were feeling. " She squeezed my hand at this and I smiled at her. "Tonight Edward showed me a side of himself that I'm not so sure I like. Not only did he try to tear his own brother apart but he also tried to tell me what to do and it infuriated me. I love him Esme, I do. But the way that he acts and treats me sometimes makes me feel like he perceives me as a child, who can't take care of herself. So I guess what I'm saying is that I don't know if he really loves me or if he just loves keeping me safe. I just don't know what I should do, my heart and my head are at odds." **

**She came around the table and enveloped me in a motherly hug. "Oh honey, I know that my son is acting badly, but if you feel like you need to take a break from him because of everything that's happened then you do whatever's going to make you happy. Just remember that you'll always be welcome here and a part of this family no matter what you decide." I hugged her back and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thank you Esme." "Bella since your are family now, you don't have to call me Esme anymore, you can call me mom." I smiled and gave her one last huug."Ok then, thank you mom, your advice did help me make up my mind." **

**Just then Alice came runnig in the kitchen. "Bella, Edward will be here in ten seconds. He's cooled down some and wants to talk to you in his room." With that she ran back up tp her room and I made my way up to his room and sat on the couch, watching the window. He lept through and landed gracefully in a crouch. His movement was so beautiful in the moonlight that I gasped, which alerted him to my presence.**

"**Bella, love I'm glad you haven't left." He sat beside me. I turned towards him. "Of course I'm still here, we still have a coversation to finish." His face hardened at my words. "I knew you wouldn't just let it go." He sighed. "Well go ahead Bella say what you must." I got up and started pacing back and forth. **

"**I know what I'm about to say is going to be hard for both of us but I need to do this before I lose my nerve. We've been together for a while now and I have come to love you. I love everything about you really, but the attitude that you've developed in the last few hours has given me a glimpse at an Edward that I'm not sure I like." **

"**So what exactly are you saying Isabella?" His voice had turned frosty to match his face and eyes.**

"**I'm saying that you're over-reacting. I'm tired of being treated like I'm glass. I want to spend forever with you Edward, but you refuse to change me or allow anyone else to do so. As long as I stay in my fragile human state, there's always going to be something that can harm me, and the next time it might just be the last." I sat back down beside of him and placed my hand upon his cheek. When his eyes met mine they softened. "I truly do love you Edward, but I think that our high school love has reached it's course. I would really like it if we could be civil and in time be friends again." He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Love, I am sorry for over-reacting, but you're right, while I do love you, never doubt that, my love for you has changed. I feel more protective of you in an older brother sort of way and not in the way that a man loves his other half." **

**I smiled at him and he enveloped me in a hug. In that moment, I knew that no matter what happened, he's still always be there for me, as I would for him.**

_**Ok so that's chapter 2. R&R please! While I love Jasper, I also like Edward and I just couldn't see having him be a complete jerk to Bella, so I tried to make it a happy separation on both sides. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long for the update. In this chapter I decided to write in some of the other's POV's. And now on with it.**_

_**Chapter 3~Visions and Truths**_

_**APOV**_

**After I sent Bella to save Jasper, I went out to the forest. Of course I told mom and dad that I was going on a hunt, but really, I just needed some alone time. For the past month I had been getting some visions that made me question my ability. I should've talked to Carlisle about them, but I was afraid to. What if they were wrong. **

**When I had first seen Bella in my visions, I automatically assumed she was meant to be Edward's mate since he was the only single one left, but the visions have gotten stronger and they've changed. I still see Bella becoming a vampire and more importantly becoming a Cullen, she's just not with Edward anymore. She becomes Isabella Marie Whitlock-Cullen. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. **

**When these visions first started I thought that I could somehow change the outcome, where I would keep Jasper and Bella and Edward would still be together. I can't, no matter what I do the result is always the same. I don't hate Bella though, because it's not her fault, nor is it anybody's really. She and Jasper are destined to be. Just as I'm destined to be with my true mate also. Ok so **_**he **_**doesn't know it yet, but he'll realize it soon. The sun has set, and to humans it would be chillier out now. It's time for me to talk Jasper, so I make my way back home. Once I got within hearing distance, I started singing the most annoying pop song I could think of to block Edward from my thoughts and flew up to my room where my husband, soon to be ex, was reading.**

_**JPOV**_

**After Bella and I talked, I grabbed an old Civil War book to pass the time until Alice came home. I could hear Bella and Edward just down the hall, fighting again as usual. I tried not to listen but having super hearing and all made it impossible not to. Apparently they've both come to realize that they're no longer in love with each other. I rolled my eyes, well I could've told them that a month and a half ago, but no, my wife told me it would be better for them to figure it out on their own. So I did. **

**I looked back down at my book, but my thoughts were focused on something else, or more like on someone else. Isabella. I know that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I've been finding myself drawn to this tiny slip of a human and not for her blood. I want to be the one she looks at, the one who spends eternity with her. It's wrong, I know, I have Alice and she has Edward. Well she did, and now that she's single….no can't go there. I am still married and I will be faithful. I picked up a fluster of emotions and knew Alice was close by, I continued reading and waited patiently for her to find me.**

_**APOV**_

**When I entered our room, I sat in my vanity chair and turned to face him.**

"**Jazz, we need to talk." He looked up at me curiously and sat his book aside.**

"**Yes Alice, we do. Would you like to tell me who starts?" I smiled at him and reigned my emotions in. "I do of course." We laughed at my comment. **

"**I want to tell you everything before you say what you need to ok?" he nodded his head and I continued. "I want a divorce. Now before you explode, just listen to me. We were never supposed to last, at least not together. We'll always care for each other, but our marriage has come to an end. When you walked into my life that day in the diner, I just assumed that my visions meant that we were meant to be. I was wrong Jazzy, we're not soul mates. Though I do love you, but now it's time for us to part ways, romantically at least. So in saying that, I'll be moving my things into the guest room." When he didn't make a move to say or do anything, I decided to give him some time and went to leave. His voice stopped me in my tracks.**

_**JPOV**_

"**Doll you don't know how relieved that makes me." She turned back around and smiled at me. "I love you Allie, you introduced me to the Cullen's who then took us in and let us be part of their amazing family and they showed me that I didn't have to kill or hurt humans just to survive. But I think there's always been a part of me who just knew that you and I weren't meant for each other. I don't regret the time we've spent together and I never will, because you made me become a better man, and for that I'll always be grateful." She hurled herself at me and I caught in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed the top of her head. "So I'm guessing that I'm not the only one in your visions who finally finds their true mate, you gonna let me in on who he is or better yet who mine is?" I felt her amusement before she spoke up. **

"**Oh Jazz, I would love to tell you who we end up with, but I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." I laughed at that remark. "Allie, I'm already dead doll." She stepped away from me and rolled her eyes. "True, but then you'd **_**really**_** be dead. Besides it's more fun this way. I will tell you this though; my visions so far have led me to believe that yours will reveal herself **_**very soon**_**. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my new sister and hopefully talk her in to going shopping with me." I watched her bounce away and shook my head at the excitement rolling off of her and then the fear coming from Bella when Alice told her about the shopping. When they left I decided to go talk to Carlisle about some divorce papers. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so to apologize for the long wait I decided to give you 2 chapters! Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo IzzieRie**_

_**Chapter 4~Divorce Papers and Family Meetings**_

_**CPOV**_

"Esme, are the children ok?"

"Yes dear, why?"

"Well when I came in I heard Edward and Bella fighting again, and then when alice came home her and Jasper were having a conversation and I caught the word divorce." My wife smiled lovingly at me and patted my back.

"I'm sure that whatever's going on between them that they'll tell us soon enough." I hugged her to my chest and before we got any further Jasper was knocking on my study door.

"Come in son." He opened the door and peeked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, I can come back later."

"No, no of course not." I waved him in. "What's on your mind Jasper?" He hesitated and looked from me to Esme. She noticed and went to leave. "Well I'll just leave you boys to it."

"Wait, you don't have to leave Esme. I just have something important to discuss with you both and I'm a bit nervous about it. But I need to do this and I need both my parents to hear it." Esme took a seat beside him and took her hand in his.

"Oh Jasper, you can tell us anything honey. We're your parents and we'll love you no matter what." He smiled at her and turned back to me.

"Dad I'm gonna need you to draw up some divorce papers for Alice and I." They both gasped at this information and I felt shock and surprise coming from both of them.

"Of course son, but can I ask you something first?" He nodded for me to continue. "Is Alice alright with this?"

"Yes, in fact it was her idea in the first place. I'm sure that you have more questions as will the rest of the family but I don't have all the answers so we'll have to wait until Allie and Bella get back from their shopping trip before they can be answered." Esme and I shared a look before I spoke.

"Alright Jasper. I should have your divorce papers by the end of the week. I do think you're right though. Our questions will have to be answered so we'll have a family meeting when they get home."

"Thanks dad. I'll pass word around about the meeting before I go on a quick hunt."

We watched him leave, and then we retired to our room for some alone time.

_**BPOV**_

Alice drug me to the mall in Seattle because she said that I needed a new wardrobe since I was now a single woman. Yeah new wardrobe alright. I rolled my eyes and followed behind much slower than I should have. I was grumbling to myself about all the new clothes and not paying attention to where I was walking and I walked right into her. "Oomph! Geez Alice, you know it hurts when I walk into you, so why did you stop in front of me." When she didn't immediately reply, I walked around her. She was having a vision. I waited for her to come out of it. Her eyes snapped to me and she shook it off.

"Come on Bella we need to hurry so we can make it home on time." She took my hand and started dragging me towards the one store I always dreaded. Victoria's Secret. "Oh come on Alice, why do we have to in _there_? And why do we have to make it home on time?" She grabbed an armful of lacy garments and shoved them and me into a changing stall. "We have to come here because your next man will love seeing you in sexy undergarments and we have to make it home shortly because Carlisle's calling a family meeting. Now no more talking, just try those on and I'll explain everything once we get home." With that she flounced away leaving me to my tortures of lace. I groaned and began trying them on.

_**JPOV**_

After I talked with mom and dad, Emmett, Rose, and I went on short hunt. When we got back to the house Carlisle's Mercedes was sitting in the drive way, meaning that Bella and Alice had made it back home. As we got closer I could hear Bella muttering to herself while gathering the last of the bags out of the car. Rose and Em went ahead in side and I walked up to the car. "Need any help carrying those?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and dropped her bags which spilled out the contents.

"Oh it's just you Jasper. But uh, no thanks, I got it."

I felt her embarrassment and a blush appeared on her cheeks. I bent down to help her put her clothes back in the bags when I finally noticed why she would be embarrassed. Alice had taken her lingerie shopping. Our fingers brushed when we both went pick up a scrap a emerald green lace.

"Thanks Jazz, but it's really mortifying to have my exes brother helping me pick up my under wear." She tried to laugh it off, and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Isabella, darlin' trust me, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I just wish that I could see how stunning you would look in that color." Her breath quickened and I felt lust coming from her.

I took her bags from her and helped her up. "Shall we, I believe Carlisle is patiently waiting for us before he starts the meeting." I held my arm out to her and together we walked inside.

_**APOV**_

Once Bella and Jasper joined us, I turned to Carlisle. "Do you want me to start the meeting or would you like to do it?" I asked him. "I think that you should since it is yours and Jasper's business that will be out in the open for everyone. But I do promise not question you until you've finished." He smiled at me and then all eyes were on me. Well here goes nothing.

"Jasper and I have decided to get a divorce. It's something that we both feel was a long time coming and we'd appreciate your support." I looked around the room at the faces of my family; they were all staring from me to Jasper with looks of sympathy. Jasper gave me a slight nod for me to continue. I hesitated then looked at Edward.

"Well that's not the only thing, I've been having some visions lately, and they helped me make my final decision."

"What kind of visions pix?" asked Emmett.

"Don't get too excited brother bear, they're not visions of us fighting for our lives, they're actually a bit more personal than that. All I'm going to tell you guys is that they have to do with Jasper and I and two others. You see before we moved to Forks, I had been getting visions of Bella. I thought that meant that she was Edward's mate, but as they've come to realize, as well as me and Jazz, they're not in love with each other."

Everyone aside from the four of us gasped in shock and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella. "It's true. While we do love each other, we realized that it's more in a sibling way than anything. But we parted mutually and we're going to remain friends." Bella smiled up at him and I continued.

"I know Edward, I've seen it remember." I teased and that seemed to break the tension in the room. "My visions have gotten a lot stronger lately, and what I'm about to say will sound completely strange, especially with what's happened in the last 24 hours, so I'm asking you all to keep an opened mind about it all." They all nodded their heads.

"When I met Jasper, it was destined for us to become a part of this family, yes we thought we fell in love and we do love each other. But our soul mates were still out there, waiting on us to find them. And we have. You see, Jasper's mate hadn't been born yet so I brought him with me, and helped him to become the man that he is today. And it's that man that she has fallen for. Although she doesn't want to admit it. My mate on the other hand, well he's a bit more stubborn, but once I share my knowledge with him he'll realize that he's loves me just as much as I love him." I chanced a look at Edward and he was staring right back at me.

"The rest of my visions I need to just share with Jasper, Edward, and Bella. If they want to tell you about it they can but right now I need to speak to them in private."

Carlisle was the first to respond. "Of course dear. You may use my study since it's the only sound proof room in the house." I smiled my thanks and we went upstairs.

"Ok Alice, I know that there's something you're keeping from me. And I want to know what it is." Edward looked at me expectantly. _I promise I'll tell you the rest, just give me a minute Eddie, please? _ He nodded his consent at my thoughts and I turned to Bella and Jasper.

"Bella I know this is going to be hard to believe but just trust me ok." She smiled softly at me. "I do trust you Alice."

"Ok, well when I saw you in person, my visions became stronger and they changed. You see I've always seen you becoming a part of the Cullen's and being one of us, but it was never supposed to be by Edward's side." She stopped me before I could continue. "Wait Alice, I think I know what you're saying." She walked over and hugged me, then went to stand in front of Jasper; he studied her face a moment before breaking into a huge grin.

"Will somebody let me in on the secret now?" Edward asked. I smiled at him and let him see the vision in my mind.

_**I was standing in Edward's meadow with him and we were looking to the east with matching smiles on our faces. The sun came up over the horizon and two glittering figures were coming our way holding hands. As they got closer, I realized that it was Jasper and Bella in her vampire state coming towards us. When they were within touching distance Bella broke off from Jasper and launched herself at Edward. "I missed you so much!" He spun her around.**_

"_**As I did you love. Did you and Jasper have a nice honeymoon?"She hugged me next. "Yes, it was amazing. We wanted to come and see you and Alice before we went to the house." Edward wrapped me up in his arms as Jasper did the same with Bella.**_

"_**Why's that Bella?" Jasper smiled at her and she nodded. "Because Edward if it weren't for you and Allie coming into our lives, then we never would've realized our true feelings for each other. And for that we will forever owe you."**_

_**I smiled at my ex-husband/brother and my new sister. "Oh Jazzy, it was just meant to be. Besides being with you led me to the Cullen's, which in turn, led me to Edward, my other half." I cupped his cheek in my pal and he brushed his lips lightly against mine. Jasper picked up on our love and smiled down at Bella brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. "Well Isabella, I guess we're even with them." Her bell like laughter floated around us.**_

That was where my visions stopped, and I looked up at Edward. He stood there mouth agape. "Edward you ok?" His eyes locked on mine and he smiled. "I am more than fine Alice. Thank you for sharing that with me." He grabbed me and pulled my face to his. Our first kiss was interrupted though.

"Can I confess something now?" asked an amused Bella. I broke away from Edward and if I were human I would've been blushing. Bella smiled and took Jasper's hands in hers. "Jasper I know that you can feel what I'm feeling but I believe that I should say it also. I've been more drawn to you that any other member of your family and I finally figured out why. I _love_ you Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, and I have since the moment in Phoenix when you told me that I was worth it. If you don't feel the same I'll understand, I just wanted you to know." With those words she went to walk away but Jasper pulled her onto his lap.

"Darlin' you were and you are worth it, and I've always been drawn to you too. It just took me a little longer to realize that it was because I had fallen in love with you. But I have, and you helped me realize it when you forgave me for almost attacking you. You truly are a selfless creature Isabella, and I'm honored that you love me in return." He crushed his mouth to hers and I watched Edward from the corner of my eye. He smiled reassuringly at me and we quietly left them alone.

_Alrighty, chapter 4 is done and posted. This was my longest chapter yet and I hope you all like it!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5~Movie Fun**_

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe that only a month and a half ago, my life was changed completely. I went from dating one vampire to dating, well another vampire. But I'm extremely happy with Jasper. We seem to fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. I smiled thinking about our Halloween plans as I was making my way towards Angela with my lunch when Mike saddled up to me.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Mike." We had reached our usual table by now and he pulled my chair out for me. "Um, thanks." I then turned my attention to Angela thinking he would get the hint but I was wrong. "So Bella, I was wondering since you're not seeing Cullen anymore if you wanted to maybe catch a movie this weekend?" He was looking at me expectantly, I inwardly cringed and looked at Angela for help.

"Yeah Bella, we should all go to a movie together. Maybe the night before halloween. We could go to Port Angeles, grab a bite to eat before and then catch a late showing." I smiled gratefully at her and then turned my attention back to Mike. "Well I'll have to ask Charlie first but that does sound like fun, maybe you could ask Jessica if she wants to go too." He looked sullen but agreed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me and I was a little disappointed that Jasper wasn't there to pick me up but I squashed it down and went on home to freshen up before going over to see him. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that Charlie hadn't made it home yet. As I was unlocking the door my phone started blasting Madonna's Material Girl. I smiled as I answered it.

"Alice I know that you had to miss school today because of the sun, but you couldn't wait an hour or so before you got to talk to me." I teased.

"Oh you are just too funny Bellsy." I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me and continued my way up to my room. "I seen that! But anyways, I was just calling you to let you know that you'll be spending the night here because Charlie's going to be staying at Sue Clearwater's house after having one too many beers with Billy. He should be calling you around 8 tonight to let you know." I dumped my backpack in the rocking chair and pulled out a silky lilac bra and matching boy short panty set and moved to my closet to find something to wear.

"Since you've already seen this happening do I have to pack an overnite bag or did you already do it for me?" I asked her while my frayed light denim mini caught my eye.

"Silly Bella, of course I already packed your things. As a matter of fact, I retrieved them while you were in class today. So all you have to do is finish getting ready and then come over. Oh and in the back of your closet there's a silk lilac top that will go perfectly with your skirt and your new shoes I left under your bed. You can thank me later. Now hurry it up before the dinner mom's making you gets cold."

She hung up before I could reply, so I did as she said. I pushed all of my clothes to the front and there it was. It being a lilac top just a shade darker than my underwear, that had flowing arms down to my elbows and a v-neck. I layed it on the bed with the skirt and pulled the box of shoes out from under the bed. I dreaded opening them but when I did I smiled. Instead of the heels I feared, Alice had boughten me a simple pair of lilac ballet flats that had a little bow on them.

Once I finished my shower I towel dried my hair and then scrunched a little mouse in it to make it more wavy. I applied a coat of mascara and some nude gloss, grabbed my phone and was out the door.

When I was turning onto the Cullen's road my phone went off again. This time it was Cobra Starship serenading me with Good Girls Go bad. I laughed and hit the fuck you button sending Emmett staraight to my voicemail. I just pulled up to the front of the house when he sent me a text.

_Bells, I can not believe u sent me 2 ur voicemail! I rlly had somethin impt 2 tell u 2 & now u'll never kno! _

I put my phone in my pocket and went inside where I was swept up into a giant bear hug.

"Ugh…Em…can't breathe." He let me go and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry Bells. I just missed you today that's all." He smiled his dimpled grin at me and went back to playing his latest video game. I shook my head and followed the amazing smell that was drifting from the kitchen. I took a seat at the bar and watched Esme as she was putting the last touches on my food. After about a minute she sat a steaming plate of lasagna in front of me with a tall glass of sweet tea.

"Hello dear. How was school today? She asked me as she took a seat across from me. "Oh you know, the usual. Pretty boring. Well besides the whole Mike hitting on me again thing. I swear that boy never gets the hint." I told her as I dug into my dinner. She let me finish eating before she responded.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?" she asked me as she was washing the little bit of dishes that were in the sink. "Because if you do, I'm here to listen, and I promise not to go hunt the poor boy down." She said smiling.

I laughed at the thought of sweet and gentle Esme, hunting down a human.

"I know you would mom, but I think I can handle this one on my own. Well maybe not all on my own but it'll be dealt with tomorrow night." She sat back down across from me. "Well are you going to let your dear old mother in on the little secret?"

Before I could reply a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into their chest.

"Mmm, god I missed you Isabella." Was whispered into my ear and I involuntary shuddered in pleasure. I turned in his arms and he bent his head to capture my lips with his own. My hands found their way into his golden locks and I moaned as his tongued begged for entrance. Our tongues wrapped around each other and I forgot where we were until I heard it. A fake cough coming from behind me. I broke away from Jasper for some much needed air and sheepishly turned back to our mother figure.

"Sorry." She laughed at us and shook her head. "It's quite alright dear and it's nothing compared to what I've caught Emmett and Rosalie doing. I only interrupted you because I wanted to know how you plan on solving that problem of yours." At the mention of my Mike problem, I smirked.

"What problem?" Jasper asked taking a seat beside me. "Oh you know, Mike's been pestering me about going on a date with him since he heard that I wasn't dating Edward anymore. Or in his words, "Cullen", too bad he doesn't realize that I am dating a Cullen, just not Edward." At this Jasper tensed and growled. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap.

"Well Bella, I think I should start showing Newton that I don't share and I'm not gonna tolerate him trying to take what's mine." He growled out. I giggled at that thought but when he got all possesive of me like that, I couldn't control the shot of lust that went through me,

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about with Mike. Nobody could take me away from you now that I've finally gotten you. And to answer you mom, I'm actually planning on introducing him and my other friends to my new boyfriend tomorrow night actually. Once I do I'm hoping he'll get the hint once and for all that I am a happily taken woman." I looked over to see her smiling widely at us before she rose.

"You're right dear, that should do the trick. I on the other hand am going to run over to hospital to see your dad. I'll be home later." With that being said she disappeared.

"So doll, can I scare the crap out of Newton tomorrow night?" he asked me winking. "Jazz, you can't go around scaring my friends no matter how annoying they are."

"But I don't like him, and he's hitting on you. He's lucky he's human because if he wasn't I would've ripped him limb to limb for it." I ran my fingers through his hair and grinned up at him.

"I know you would've honey. But tomorrow night we'll make it plain and clear that I'm yours and yours alone." He seemed to be pleased at my answer and I pulled him down for another kiss.

_JPOV_

I was pacing the floor of my study, waiting anxiously for Bella to finish getting ready when Edward knocked on the door. "May I come in?" I nodded and continued my pacing. I felt his amusement and stopped to glare at him. "I'm glad I seem to be amusing you." I snarled. At this he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Seriously Jasper, you have nothing to be worrying about. You love Bella and she loves you. Your love is so strong that nothing and nobody will come between you two, and that includes Newton. So just relax. Besides from Alice's thoughts I've seen what Bella's planning on doing to show him how she's taken, and the look on the poor boys face almost makes you feel sorry for him. I just wish I could be there to see it person and to hear his thoughts." He clapped me on the back and left me alone once more.

I was sitting in my chair when I felt an immensely strong bolt of desire sweep through me. I looked up to door to see my angel leaning against the frame, and damn it all to hell if she wasn't the sexiest creature I'd ever seen. She was dressed in a tight pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank with a sheer emerald top over it and a pair of emerald ballet flats.

"Well cowboy, are you ready to go be all possesive. Or should I go alone." She teased. I was at her side in an instant.

"Sweetheart you ain't goin' nowhere without me. Especially not looking the way you do right now." I picked her up. "Shall we?" she nodded and I had us in the car and headed to Port Angeles in less than 2 minutes.

_BPOV_

We ended up beating the others to the theatre, but we missed the dinner. Which was all Jasper's fault. I mean seriously how can he expect me to behave myself when he looked like he did right now. He was wearing a pair of light washed holy jeans, an orange t-shirt that said _save a horse, ride a cowboy_, a pair of black cowboy boots and a black leather jacket. When I first laid my eyes on him in his study, all I could think about was him in nothing but his boots and a cowboy hat. So on our way here I managed to get him to pull over more than once because my lust became too much for him to handle. I smiled as I touched my kissed swollen lips. Just as I was about to suggest we head back to the car, my friends came walking around the corner.

"There you are Bella. I was worried when you didn't make it to the restauraunt."Mike said coming up to me. Angela beat me in response. "Mike I told you that she texted me to let everyone know that she'd just meet us here." She rolled her eyes at him and we hugged each other. I saw Mike glaring at how close Jasper was to me and decided I should make introductions.

"Sorry I missed dinner guys. I got hung up at home."

"It's cool Bella. So why's Edward's brother with you?" asked Jessica.

"Because he's with me." I answered her. She just looked at us in shock, while Angela smirked knowingly at Mike. Erik shrugged and went back to looking at what was playing while Mike still didn't seem to grasp what I was meaning.

"So what Bella, is Cullen so hung up on you that he sent his brother out to stalk you for him." He asked while scooting even closer to me. I felt Jasper tense beside me and I sent him a wave of love before whispering low enough for him to hear. "Jazz, just go with me here."

"No Mike, Edward isn't hung up on me. We parted on good terms. Jasper's here because I wanted him to come. You see you were right in assuming I wasn't with "Cullen" anymore. But what nobody knew, was that I am still with somebody. And it is still a Cullen."

"Oh yeah so are you gonna stand here and tell me that you're with him or his big brother Emmett. Because no offense Bella, but the last time we seen them they all seemed to be happily involved with other people. One of whom is your best friend." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes at how dumb he was and moved closer to Jasper.

"No I'm not with Emmett." His anger was replaced by hope. "I'm dating Jasper. And before you say anything else, yes Alice knows, no she's not mad. Her and Edward have actually admitted their feelings to each other and they've decided to give a relationship a go."

"Bella be reasonable about this. You just got out of a serious relationship. Do you really think it's wise to jump right into another one and with your exes brother at that?" he asked glaring at me.

"Mike I'm very happy with Jasper. And I don't need yours or anyone else's approval. I love him and he loves me, that's all that matters to us. You don't have to like it since you seem to be hung up on a chance with me, but know this, it will _never_ happen. I only see you as a friend, nothing more. I don't wanna hurt you, but that's the truth. Maybe you should take a look around you and you'd see that there is someone out there for you, but it's not me." With that I pulled Jasper down to me for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around me lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and got lost in his kiss. We were once again interrupted, this time by Jessica.

"Um…guys the movie starts in like a minute, so we should really go get our seats." She stammered out. I felt my face heat up and Jasper just chuckled before pulling me along. "Come on Mike, after the movie I'll drive you home." With that she pulled Mike into the theatre and we all settled in to watch _The Stepdad_.

_**Ok so there's ch. 5. I own nothing but my twist on the story. Hope you like it!**_

_**Xoxo Izzie**_


End file.
